


Pillow Talk (Of a kind)

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, tag_2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk...with a difference ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk (Of a kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pillow tag challenge 
> 
> Next prompt is "Out of the mouths of babes"...have fun. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you my beta ds_Tiff you did a fantastic job xx

Opening one eye Ray groaned as the morning light met his eyeball. Turning over he felt the empty space beside him which was already cold, so that meant that Ben had been up for a while. Thinking in his head Ray wondered, 'Who in their right mind gets up early on their day off....oh ya Ben, that’s who'.

Moving to lie on his back Ray listened to the sounds of his partner pottering around in their kitchen. Hearing those sounds, no matter what ungodly hour it was, always made him smile. 

Sitting up and letting the blankets fall to his waist he rubbed his eyes and neck. He had a monster of a headache and a crick in his neck from those stupid pillows. Sighing loud enough for Ben to hear did in fact bring the very man in, carrying a gift from god in the form of a cup of coffee.

Smiling brightly as he came in Ben saw the pain in his partner’s eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bed he asked, “Do you have a headache Ray?”

Taking the coffee with a smile of thanks Ray replied quietly, “Ya, it’s those dammed pillows, plus I have a crick in my neck.”

Reaching over, Ben rubbed Ray's neck, those wonderful fingers were working their magic to free him from the pain he was in.

Making happy sounds in his throat Ray leaned into that touch that always made him feel hot and loved. Looking into Ben's eyes he whispered, “You have magic fingers, do you know that? They should come with a warning label.”

Cupping the back of Ray's head Ben smiled as he spoke, “As do you, as do you,” and he leaned forward, brushing his lips over Ray's. Speaking again Ben went on, “I think the order of the day is to purchase you some new and appropriate pillows.” Standing up now Ben took one step before his next words. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

Bowing his head, Ray was thankful some of the pain had eased from Ben's touch. 

Over breakfast Ray asked, “So Ben, do you know where I can get a pillow that won't give me a headache and a crick in my neck?” That was the question that found Ray standing in the middle of a store that had more pillows, of all shapes and sizes, than he had ever seen in his life.

Scratching his head Ray asked, “Am Ben, where do I start?” He waved a hand around the store.

With one hand behind his back and the other gesturing to an area of the store, Ben explained, “Over there Ray, they have a bed you can use to try out a selection of pillows until you find the one that is suitable for your needs.”

Glancing at the section Ray was thankful that it was private, so not every Tom, Dick or Harry would be looking at him. He nodded, falling into step with Ben. As they made their way Ray wondered, “How many kinds of pillows are there anyway?”

Pointing to a few as they walked Ben answered enthusiastically, “Oh there is a vast variety Ray. There is polyester, duck and goose feather, or a polyester mix. There are also orthopaedic ones for migraines with a lavender scent, memory foam, bolster pillows that are either long or in a V-shape. Ray you have an abundance to choose from. It’s not like the Inuit used to use at all, they used to stuff theirs with...” Seeing Ray's expression Ben stopped with a smile curving up his lips, “It’s not important Ray, let’s just find you a pillow.”

Laughing lightly, Ray linked arms with his lover, “If talking about pillows gets you this excited, imagine what you’ll be like when we have to buy a new bed.”

Whispering into Ray's ear, Ben's hot breath made him shiver, as did the words that passed those wonderful, kissable lips, “I can't wait to find out Ray.”

Ray's eyes widened at that and his lips curled into a sizzling smile as he whispered back, “Neither can I Ben, neither can I. Let’s go and get this pillow so we can work on needing a new bed, what do you say?”

Very discretely Ben touched Ray in a place that made him weak at the knees. Ben's eyes made him feel hot everywhere as they gazed over his skin and his words came out like velvet chocolate from the dark haired man. “I say hurry up and get your pillow Ray.”

With a quick kiss Ray rushed off to do just that. 

The End


End file.
